ForeverCarlaay
ForeverCarlaay is the friendship pairing of [[User:ForeverObssesed|'Forever'Obssesed]] and [[User:StraightACarlaay|StraightA'Carlaay']]. They've known each other for a while (a long, long time) and are the best of friends. Moments ✰ Carlaaay forced FO to make this page; that's right, people, she isn't as nice as she seems! ✰ FO was one of Carlaay's first two friends on the Victorious wiki. ✰ When Carlaay asked to make this page, FO said, "Carlaaay!?! Is that even a question? O.O" ✰ FO is secretly stalking Carlaay right now. Carlaay, too, stalks FO on Mars with her telescope. True story. ✰ Carlaay keeps on reading FO's profile, which is creepy, but shows she cares... about her profile. ✰ Carlaay loves FO. FO loves Carlaay. ✰ The both watch iCarly. ✰ They both adore apples. ✰ They both like fruits... for example kiwis. (Which, though, are in their own category. Both agree on this.) ✰ They started talking when chat wasn't working for both of them late summer 2011 and FO wondered what happened. ✰ Over that, they formed their awesome friendship and started to talk - about driftwood, Sinjin, Victorious episodes, iCarly, horseback riding, and a lot of other things. (FO asked Carlaay tons of'' ''questions.) ✰ At one point, Forever's nickname for Carlaay was StraightAListic. There has also been Kwurly. ✰ They have an inside joke about the letters PH. ✰ Both users (kinda) play piano. (Well, FO only knows 3 songs.) ✰ FO thought Carlaay was turning 15 or 16 when she was turning 14 because she found her mature. ✰ Once Carlaay wasn't on chat for two days, and FO said she missed her, and gave her a hug. ✰ Carlaay gave FO a Christmas present. ✰ FO had a vision about Carlaay being in a concert and herself bragging and shouting *I KNOW THAT GIRL!*. And everyone would tell her to shut up. Carlaay better not forget to mention her because she's just so awesome. Or was she joking? ✰ They're both addicted to their computers. ✰ They agree on a lot of things.. ✰ FO has told Carlaay she trusts her. I did? O_O Wow I say a lot of things. Was long ago. x] ✰ They both speak French... Carlaay knows way more though! ✰ They always have a blast chatting on chat. They chat nearly every day. ✰ When Carlaay won Mini's Victorious Wiki Survivor game, Forever's first reaction was, "EWWWWWWWW! Why Carlaay?" ✰ FO once told Carlaay that she ♥s her signature and needed that awesomesauce on her talk page. FO must have been mental that day ✰ They both like the shop Forever21 and stud earrings. ✰ Pho and Carlaay made a bet with each other - who would use an emoticon first would lose. Pho lost... and had to change avatar for three days, to an I ♡ Justin Bieber picture. ✰ They made that bet again, and this time, Carlaay lost. She had to do something similar; change her avatar to Justin Bieber's abs for a few days, and also bieber-ize her Twitter. ✰ Carlaay brings FO food. Trivia *They are both girfs. *They both don't believe in Santa, sad we know. *They both watch Glee sometimes. *Both users love dolphins. *They're both chat moderators on the Victorious wiki. *Both of them joined the Victorious wiki May 2011. *They follow each other on Twittaaa. *FO ''thinks ''Pharl is a nerd, but is she really? *They call each other Pharl and Pho. *They also call each other Sashie-Boo and Georgia-Kins. *Pharl hates the name Sashie or whatever, isn't that wonderful? *The above point☝is no longer true. *I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT A TRIVIA OR WHATEVER, IT'S STAYING HERE. Category:StraightACarlaay Category:ForeverObssesed Category:Canon Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Best Friends